Tonk's Adventure
by writingismypower
Summary: Ignores Book 6 and 7. No RHr, will be HHr: During Harry's 6th year, Tonks goes undercover for an Order assignment to observe Harry's behavior by using her talents to morph into close friends of Harry. Through this, she learns of his secrets and desires.


* * *

A secretive, underground organization called the Order of the Phoenix were gathered in the grimy dining room of Grimmauld's Place, letting ideas bounce around from one discussion to another. Members of the Order consisted of old to young witches, wizards, and Squibs. Most of them were well-respected Aurors who worked at the Ministry of Magic and some of them owned and ran their own businesses. Two of the members were parents of training wizards. 

All of them didn't seem to mind the lack of space that was provided for the twenty or so people in a room; they were used to it after many years of membership. The Order had formed initially in the 1970s as an anti-organization that fought for the downfall of an evil, dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. They fought in the first war along their founder, Albus Dumbledore, and many were lossed. Now many were anticipating for the coming Second War.

The children were asleep upstairs and Molly Weasley had gone to great lengths to cast unpenetratable wards around the room. She had added extra barriers after discovering that her mischevious twins, Fred and George, had invented the Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on the Order's meetings. Now it was guarenteed that everything discussed at the moment would never leave the room.

Their main topic of discussion: Harry Potter

"Molly, you know how Harry is with us sneaking about, trying to look after him in disguise! He despises not knowing what we're doing and leaving him out of it," Remus said, tiredly. The werewolf blinked his eyes to throw off the fatigue that was slowly overtaking everyone in the Order meeting room. They finished their dinner hours ago, and he had hoped that the meeting wouldn't drag on too long, but as always, he had underestimated the length of time.

"I know that, Remus, but I can't help but worry about him. He's like a son to me."

"Molly, we're all worried about him," said Tonks, who was sitting next to her, covering the trembling hand of the mother of seven Weasleys with her own. "But having adults like us and Aurors trailing him during his school term is no way to protect him. It's too obvious!"

Molly Weasley sighed and grasped the young Auror's hand. She looked over at her husband who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure that Hermione and Ron would tell us if something is wrong with Harry. So far he seems happy," commented Arthur, shrugging.

"He's only acting. He knows that we know that he's the one to defeat Voldemort. He's been acting and trying to hide his feelings with happiness and playfulness ever since his godfather, Sirius--"

"Well, he doesn't want us to worry about him, that's why," explained Lupin.

"How can we not?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, shrilly. "He's barely sixteen and already destined to defeat our world's most evil wizard! And he might die doing so. I will not let Harry go unprotected and that is final!"

"Fine," growled Moody, "but we need someone who will be able to blend into the student environment and attract no suspicion. Someone like you, Nymphadora."

Tonks, who appeared to be dozing off, suddenly realized with the former Auror meant. "Moody, that's ridiculous! Me? I'm too clumsy, too old, and--"

"And you are a metamorphogus," added a booming voice. Everyone at the meeting turned simultaneously to view their newcomer.

"Albus! What are you doing sneaking about? Come, come in." Molly momentarily snapped out of her worrying state and slipped into that of a hostess.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry currently stood at the entrance to the dining room in Grimmauld's Place with his hands clasped in front. He had an amused expression and glanced around the room. "Ah, thank you, madam. Sorry to be late but I'm a bit glad to come in time for this discussion," he seated himself at the head of the table and smiled at the Order members, "and Tonks, I think it's a brilliant idea if you could observe Harry by using your talents."

"As in morphing into a student?" Tonks asked, incredulously. She exchanged a glance with Remus as if blaming him for all this. Mad-Eye Moody smirked.

"Yes, and a close friend of his so that Harry wouldn't find it suspicious," he answered. He gazed at the young Auror and Tonks found herself unable to do anything but oblige.

"Well," Tonks said grudgingly, "I suppose that sounds fool-proof, but--"

"And we will not tell that person that you will morph into their shape. We'll simply administer a sleeping potion and move them to a secluded area in the Hospital Wing. I'll talk to Poppy about proper arrangements. Then you, Tonks, will just go about and...snoop." After finishing, Dumbledore took a quiet sip of water from the glass that was graciously offered by Molly.

However, the matronly woman appeared to disagree with the headmaster's encouragement. "Albus, I don't know-"

"Molly, please, it will be completely safe. All of this will be kept under watch by myself. And you _do_ trust me, right Mrs. Weasley?" The elderly man peered at the woman through his glace. She, in turn, gave him a look of astonishment.

"Of _course, _Albus! I trust you completely, b-but what if Tonks is exposed. What then?"

"We'll deal with it later. That is the future, Molly. We'll never know if this experimental operation will work if we don't try." Albus made a show of scouring every person for signs of disapproval but he and everyone else knew that no one was going to disagree. "Since there are no objections, Molly, I would greatly appreciate a course of your lovely steak and broccoli. I'm afraid I missed lunch earlier...my dear friend, Vladmir, had to get something called a root canal for his fangs and needed my support..."

* * *

"Who am I again?" Tonks muttered as she bent over _her_ Hogswart trunk to fix something. Muggles and Magical beings bustled about inside the Kings Cross train station. She noticed many students rushing to the 9 3/4 platform to transport themselves to the other side and wondered how Muggles could be so dense to actualyl not notice them disappearing through a brick wall. A rushing man in a suit accidentally bumped into Tonks and she fell with an "oomph!" on her bum. 

"Luna Lovegood, a 5th year Ravenclaw. She was discreetly transfered to the Hospital Wing. I gave you a file, Nymphadora!" growled Moody as he "casually" passed by Tonks'--or Luna's-- leaning form. Tonks tried not to stick her tongue out at him and instead, continued to busy herself with her stuff.

_"Yes, I have to agree with Alastor,"_ spoke Lupin's voice through a muggle invented earpiece that Tonks had.

"Sorry, didn't have time last night! I was completely knocked out after a case and--hey, what about my Auror job while I'm at Hogwarts?"

_"Kingsley reported you on sick leave..."_

"For a whole year?!?"

_"Basically."_ Lupin answered, simply.

"...do I still get paid?"

Meanwhile, as Tonks was speaking not so nonchalantly with Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had turned the corner of the train station and all had their supplies.

"You guys, not to sound like a prat but Loony Lovegood is definitely crazier than last year. I mean, she's talking to herself!" exclaimed Ron who then pointed at the Ravenclaw with a finger.

Hermione, though she silently agreed, scolded him. "You're probably seeing things." Ron opened his mouth to reply but Harry beat him too it.

"C'mon guys, let's not start an argument. We have to find seats and you guys have rounds to do," said Harry, feeling like he was acting as the peacemaker. Hermione nodded and grabbed his and Ron's elbow, dragging them after her. As they passed by Luna, Harry saw that she seemed to be having trouble with her trunk and poked her in the back to get her attention.

Luna nearly jumped five feet when he did that, which cause Harry to look at her oddly--Luna was never one to be surprised. "Oh, hi H-Harry!"

"Hello, Luna. What's wrong with your trunk?"

"Nothing," she answered, blocking his view of her trunk, "nothing at all!"

"Okay," he said in a suspicious tone, "you can sit with us if you like. If you find Neville bring him too."

"Alrighty!" Luna answered, strangely enthusiastic.

_"No, Tonks. Luna does not say alrighty!" _

Luna cleared her throat. "Yes, alright Harry. See you then."

_"I'm a bit worried about you, Tonks."_

Harry gave her a nod, turned away with his best friends, and tried to ignore Luna who was continuing to talk to herself. As they were leaving, Ron, who was perplexed at his friend's hospitality for Harry and Luna were not well acquainted with each other, whispered, "What'd you do that for?"

"Honestly Ron," Harry said, never minding that he sounded very much like Hermione, "she doesn't have many friends. Plus she helped me a lot last year and I don't mind her."

"Yeah Ron, it was a very nice gesture for Harry to invite her," added Hermione, but she still gave Harry a questioning look. Harry acted like he didn't see it and gestured for his friends to continue throw the column

As they were a few minutes early, the Trio found a room without trouble and quickly settled down. Ron and Hermione attached their Prefect badges against their school robes and half-heartedly waved goodbye. Harry, who was still wearing muggle clothing, waved back and as the door closed, he sighed and directed his attention to the window. He could still see some students walking along the HogwartsExpress or waiting for their group before getting on.

The door slid open with a bang. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Luna grasping a nervous Neville by the arm.

"H-hi, Harry." Neville said, his eyes glancing over at Luna in a peculiar expression.

"Hi, Neville. Er, Luna, you could let go of his arm," said Harry, apprehensively.

"Oh right," Luna quickly let go and Neville sort of dropped down on his seat.

_"Tonks, you are horrible at this."_

"Yeah, well you suck!" Luna suddenly said. Neville looked astonished by his friends's odd behavior.

"Luna?"

_"Try to keep our discussions to a minimum. Just sit."_

With an exasperated sigh, Luna crossed her arms across her chest and sat down quite stubbornly.

"So," drawled Harry, "how was your summer Neville?"

"Oh," said Neville who suddenly looked embarassed, "pretty good. Gran says 'hi' and stuff. She likes you now, especially after the thing at the Department of Mysteries. Thinks I'm brave."

"You are, Neville. I forgot to say thanks to the two of you for coming--even though you guys shouldn't have come with me in the first place. I was worried you two might get killed."

"Well, we didn't, Harry and we wanted to help you," replied Neville, looking uncharacterestically bold. Harry gave him a small smile and glanced over at Luna. She looked different somehow; maybe she grew a bit or cut her hair. But something was definitely odd about her--even more so than usual.

"Where's your _Quibbler_?" asked Harry, curiously.

"My what?"

_"It's a type of Newspaper, Tonks. Luna's dad is the editor. But you are acting out of character. Try to act...odd,"_

"Oh yes, I have it, but I've already read it. Interesting things in the most recent issue. Have you heard of the...er, Pimpilinkin...us...swartz?"

Harry smiled slightly. Now the real Luna was somewhat with them. "No. It does sound interesting. How's the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks been?"

"Did you and your dad go to Sweden?" asked Neville.

Luna (or Tonks) looked at them incredulously. _Are you serious? They actually believe in this--_

_"Tonks, just. Say. Yes."_

"Yes and they've been excellent," she answered, meekly.

"How was your summer, Harry?"

"Good. Spent a lot of time with Ron and Hermione so it was better than the other summers I had," grinned Harry.

Neville didn't smile back. "Yeah. Listen, I know you don't _really_ want to talk about it..."

The smile on Harry's face faded a bit. "Yeah?"

"Erm...was Sirius Black, the person who died that night, really your godfather?"

"Yes," whispered Harry, "he was my godfather. And he was innocent."

* * *

_Poor kid, _Tonks thought as she heard Harry whispering the last of his sentence. The boy loved and adored her cousin and it was real evil of Bellatrix to take him away from Harry. He endured so much in his life and was finally starting a family with his godfather when tradegy, which seems to follow Harry around like a little puppy, had struck again. 

And when Harry was barely getting over Sirius' death, he found out that the weight of both worlds was on his shoulder.

_Poor Harry._

"Are you going to start D.A again?"

Tonks managed to zone in at the moment where she was most interested in. From what the Order had revealed to her, it seemed that Harry had formed a secret organization (a "kid" verson of the Order of the Phoenix) under the name of Dumbledore's Army. The main purpose was for Harry to teach his fellow classmates the real way to learn Defense against the Dark Arts--unlike Umbridge's strict book-by-book didactations.

It was a success. Nearly all of the members had scored tremendously in the DADA portion of their exams and Neville and Luna were two members who had accompanied Harry the night of the battle at the Ministry.

The fact that all had escaped with minor injuries proved the success of Harry's Dumbledore's Army. Tonks wondered if Harry would still continue it since Voldemort's power was getting stronger day by day.

"I'm not positive. I have to speak with Hermione about it, but if I do choose to continue it, you two will be the first ones to know."

Fifteen minutes had passed with Neville and Harry discussing Quidditch (after the food trolley passed by) while Tonks tried to act as Luna.

The door slid open with a bang, revealing a knackered Ron Weasley and a disgruntled Hermione Granger.

"Whew, those first years are getting smaller and smaller." He sat at the end of the bench, letting Hermione sit between him and Harry. He reached over her to grab a handful of chocolate frogs.

As she watched her friend tear up the package with vigor, Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust. "Honestly, how can you eat so much and never get fat?"

"I'm a guy, Hermione. Got a fast metabolism."

"Oh, that explains _everything._ Harry, do you have any--"

"Sugar Quills. I knew you like them so got a whole bunch." Harry grabbed the bunch and dropped them into Hermione's lap. She smiled and eagerly opened one.

"Mum and dad never let me have a lot of candy. These are my favorite magical sweets! Thanks Harry,"

From the way Hermione was blushing, Tonks suspected someone had a _wittle_ _crushy _on Harry Potter.

He smiled widely. "No problem, Hermione."

_And maybe Potter returns it!_

_Oh, reliving the drama and romance of sixteen-year-olds...I think I'm gonna like this assignment._

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review!_

**writingismypower** _8.16.18.21.13.5.19_


End file.
